There Goes My Life
by Jessikinz
Summary: Edward and Bella have been best friends since they were in diapers, they've been dating for three. What happens when they find out that they've created a bun in the oven? Read and Find out, AH Rated PG-13, May have some Juno references not a lot
1. This Ain't a Scene it's an Arms Race

**There Goes My Life**

**Jessikinz**

Oh. My. God. I stared at the little pee stick with wide eyes. Ugh, that little pink plus sign was so unholy. But onto more important matters, how the hell could this have happened? Edward and I had been so careful; we even went the extra mile and added a condom to the mix even though I was on the pill. I sat down on my bed and put my head in my hands, after setting the pregnancy test next to me. My dad was going to kill me and then bring me back to ground me for the rest of forever. That was mild compared to what he was going to do to Edward. I didn't even want to think about what my mom was going to do. Renee thought all teenage pregnancies were an abomination, not like she could talk, she and Charlie had my brother Peter right out of high school, and not even nine months after Peter was born, I came into the world. Peter and I are the same age for like three months, we often got mistaken for twins, sometimes we denied it, and sometimes we didn't.

"We are so dead." I muttered, grabbing my phone and sending a quick text to Edward telling him that he better get over here quick.

I went down to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water, just something to do to pass the time until my boyfriend got here. Despite my calm demeanor on the outside, I was freaking out that Edward was going to leave me, we're only seventeen, he has absolutely no obligation to stay with me, and if he didn't want to stay, I'd probably let him leave. Sure, it'd break my heart to do so, but, I wouldn't want him to stay with me if he didn't want to. I jumped a little in the air when I heard the front door close.

"Bella?" Edward called from the door. I swallowed and took a deep breath while chanting _you can do this, Bella. He won't desert you._ Over and over in my head.

"I'm in the kitchen Edward, but, uh, we should probably talk in my room, this is pretty important." I told him walking out of the kitchen and giving him a small smile, while taking his hand and leading him up to my room. I motioned for him to sit on my bed while I tried to figure out how I was going to tell him that he was going to be a father. How did my mom tell my dad that he was going to be a dad at a young age? Ugh, I will never have sex again.

"Uh, Bella, please tell me this isn't what I think it is." Edward said and I turned to look at what he was talking about and I felt my heart speed up as I saw him holding the positive pregnancy test. I bit my lip, and focused my attention on my pillow while nodding. "When did you take it, and are you absolutely sure?" He asked, standing up and walking towards me.

I swallowed thickly and looked up at him, feeling traitorous tears in my eyes. "I took that one about fifteen minutes before I told you to come over, and yes, I'm sure, I've taken like three of those things and I'm for shiz up the spout." I told him, bracing myself for any form of response or reaction.

"So, how what are you going to do with it, abortion or adoption, pick one." He said, and I looked up at him in shock. I couldn't believe what he was saying!

"Edward, you know I don't believe in either of those! Especially abortion, are you out of your damn mind, what the hell are you thinking?" I practically yelled at him and stepped away from him.

"Don't you think we're a little too young to be parents, and I'm thinking about our future, how are we supposed to graduate and go to college while taking care of a baby?" Edward said his voice a lot louder than his inside voice. I felt tears stream out of my eyes.

"You don't have to worry about a thing you asshole! You don't have to have anything to do with MY baby; I'll do it on my own." I shouted at him, putting my head in my hands and sobbing. I didn't like how this was going, Edward and I hardly ever fought. I barely heard him move towards me and wrap his arms around me. I flinched out of his grasp and he looked at me like I had just slapped him.

"Bella, please don't flinch away from me. What do you want me to say? I can't exactly say that I'm happy about this news, it's not exactly great. Maybe, later, I'll feel happier about it, but, I just can't right now." He told me, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

"How do you think I feel, I'm not exactly jumping for joy either, Edward. But I will NOT give up my baby, you cannot ask me to get an abortion and, even if I did believe in them, it would kill me to go through the whole adoption process." I told him, going over to my bed and sitting on it. I put my hands on my stomach, and began running them around it. "I'm keeping her, Edward. With or without you, I won't force you to be in the baby's life if you don't want to, so if you want to leave, then just go and don't come back." I told him, my heart breaking with every word I said. Edward and I have been dating since freshman year, ever since I "saved" him from the clutches of the sluts; Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley. But, we've been best friends ever since we were both still in diapers.

**EPOV: **

I stared at Bella in shock, I knew she was mad at me for suggesting abortion and adoption, I knew all to well her aversion to those two ever since she found out that her mom wanted to do either one when she was conceived. I had no idea what I was going to do, I didn't know if I wanted to be apart of this, well, MORE apart of it. But I knew that I couldn't just abandoned Bella, she was the love of my life and I knew without a doubt that she was the one for me. I needed to talk to my dad.

"Listen to me, Bella. I'm NOT going to leave you, I just have to go figure some things out, is it alright if I go talk to Carlisle, or would you rather no one know just yet?" I asked her, she looked at me, and I could feel the guilt rise within me as I saw her tear streaked face.

"Do what you want, he'll find out sooner or later." She said and I was surprised to hear the indifference in her voice. "I was probably going to tell Peter and Charlie when they got home. Do you want to be here for that, or not?" She asked and I sighed, running my hand through my bronze hair, making it look even more disheveled.

"I'll be here. I won't let you go through it alone." I told her, determined to go through with that promise. She shrugged and I shook my head, walking out of her room and out of the house towards my car. I got in and drove off to the hospital, where I knew my father was working right now.

"Hey, there, Edward." Victoria, the receptionist, purred. I rolled my eyes; she'd been trying to get me to go out with her for the past two years, hinting at what a better girlfriend she'd be than Bella.

"I need to talk to my father." I told her ignoring the lustful look in her eyes. "By the way, how's James doing?" I asked her, smirking when I saw her features turn angry. James was her boyfriend who was currently in jail for Grand theft auto, attempted rape, and attempted murder.

"Your father's in his office." She said coldly. I flashed a smile, and walked in the direction of Carlisle's office. I knocked on his door before entering.

"Edward, what brings you here?" He asked me and I sighed as I sat down and ran my hands over my face. "Are you alright?"

"No, not really, I think I'm going through a state of shock or something. I have a question, how did you tell your parents that you and mom were having a baby?" I asked him, wondering if he would put two and two together.

Carlisle looked at me suspiciously. "Edward, are you trying to tell me something? Is Bella pregnant?" He asked and I nodded. "Well, have you two decided what you're going to do? I know she won't even consider any option except to keep it, and I don't blame her." He said, standing up and going over to one of his bookshelves.

"Well, she's decided that she is going to keep it, and I'm trying to decide what I'm going to do, she said that she wouldn't force me to be in the child's life." I told him, waiting for his reaction; he turned and stared at me, a look of confusion on his face.

"Why wouldn't you want to be in your baby's life, and why would Bella say that she wouldn't force you?"

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, feeling the guilt of what I had said earlier return full force. "Well, I uh, after she told me, I kinda told her to pick between abortion and adoption. I wasn't really thinking clearly, and I told her I was sorry. I just don't know what I'm going to do, Dad. We're in high school; I don't think I'm ready to be a father." I confessed. Carlisle gave me a look of disbelief.

"Edward, no one is ever truly ready to be a parent but, ready or not, things happen that you can't control and you find yourself and your girlfriend or wife or whatever preparing a nursery and trying to get the courage to tell your family." Carlisle told me, sitting back down in his chair. "I admit that this isn't the greatest news, but I think that the both of you will do fine. You're caring, responsible, and loving people, which is really rare for someone in your age groups. Now, I can't tell you what to do, but, I know that you'll do the right thing and you know that if you won't be in your child's life, Esme and I will be there for Bella and the baby." He added. I nodded already knowing that. Esme's been wanting grandchildren for a really long time.

"I know, I wouldn't have it any other way. I just need to think about this some more." I told him, standing up. He nodded.

"Well, just think long and hard before you come to a decision, and make sure it's the right one." He told me, standing as well, and patting me on the back. I walked out of his office, and to my car, ignoring the looks Victoria gave me on the way out.

_Nobody wants to be the last one there_

_Everyone wants to feel like someone cares_

_Someone to love with my life in their hands_

_There's gotta be somebody for me like that_

I grabbed my cell phone and answered it, thinking it was Bella. "Hey, listen I-" I was cut off by a VERY angry voice.

"No, YOU listen Cullen! What the hell did you do to my sister that has her locked in her room, crying her eyes out? Do I need to kick your ass and remind you of the agreement we came to when you started going out with her? Remember what I said, you make her cry, I make you pay!" Peter, Bella's older and very protective brother, practically yelled. I shook my head as I got into the Volvo and drove back to Bella's.

**BPOV:**

I shook my head, getting the water out of my ears as I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body. Edward had left about three and a half hours ago, and my dad was going to be home pretty soon. I took a deep breath as I thought about what I was going to have to tell him, maybe on my own. I quickly stepped out of the bathroom and into my bedroom. Although I was still worried about my dads and brothers reaction, that shower helped take out the stress I was feeling.

I jumped about a foot in the air when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my shoulders. "I'm sorry, Bella, so very sorry. You know I love you, I just needed some time to think, and I'm going to be with you through it all." He said, kissing the junction between my neck and shoulder. I leaned my head onto his chest and looked up at him, feeling traitorous tears in my eyes.

"Are you absolutely sure, Edward, I don't want you to do anything that you don't want to do." I told him, the tears sneaking out of my eyes. Edward turned me around so I was now facing him and he wiped my tears away with the pad of his thumbs.

"Yes, Bella, I'm positive. Now, get dressed so we can tell Charlie, I told my dad that he and Esme should probably come over too, he already knows, but he's going to act surprise for Esme's sake, and everyone else's for that matter." I took another deep breath and nodded.

"Okay, well, go down there and just act normal until it's time. I'll be down in five minutes." I told him, giving him a push and after he gave me another kiss, he walked out of my room. I shook my head and pulled out a pair of black pajama pants with white trimming around the waist, they were made of this stretchy type material and they were my favorite. I chose a grey baby tee with the saying _'What other shenanigans can I get into?' _It was a line from my favorite teenage chick flick 'Juno' and it just seemed fitting for this situation.

A few minutes later, I was standing in the kitchen with Edward by my side. My father, Peter, Esme, and Carlisle were all seated around the table, looking at me with curious expressions on their faces. Except for Carlisle, he was giving us a look of encouragement.

"Okay, so, I'm not exactly sure how to put this, and I'm not asking for anything, except mercy, you know, it would be friggin' sweet if no one hit me." I said and took another deep breath while Edward squeezed my hand. "I'm pregnant."

And then all hell broke loose.

**AN: So, how was that? I think I'm doing something out of my element. Please let me know how it is and just tell me if I should stop right now, OH and I'm sorry I haven't got the next chapter for "Emmett Annoys Lord Voldemort" I'm running out of ideas and I just got over a nasty case of Bronchitis but it should be up soon. **


	2. Everytime

**There Goes My Life**

**Jessikinz**

Previously:

_"Okay, so, I'm not exactly sure how to put this, and I'm not asking for anything, except mercy, you know, it would be friggin' sweet if no one hit me." I said and took another deep breath while Edward squeezed my hand. "I'm pregnant."_

_And then all hell broke loose. _

EPOV:

"You're WHAT?!" Charlie and Peter yelled, looking at me with murder in their eyes. I felt Bella flinch at their tone. Esme put her hand over her mouth, a shocked expression on her face. Carlisle looked at everyone else, probably trying to make sure no one, mainly the two Swan men, did any bodily harm to me.

"Bella, how could you be so stupid?" Peter said, still glaring at me. I glared right back at him.

"I think you should be asking me that as well, Peter." I told him, angrily. "After all, it takes two people to create a child."

Esme seemed to have gotten over her shock because she had a grin on her face and suddenly drew Bella up in a hug. "I'm so happy for you both! Hmm, we'll have to go shopping, you're going to need Prenatal Vitamins, and we'll have to figure out where you're going to deliver and all that." She said, grabbing a little notepad and pen from her purse that was sitting on the kitchen table.

"Wait a minute, Bella, you can't be serious, thinking about keeping this baby, you're just a kid, and shouldn't we maybe discuss this and think about putting the baby up for adoption?" Charlie asked, looking at his youngest child with disappointment in his eyes.

"Why does everyone seem to think that I would actually be able to go through an adoption process? And, how can you even ask me that, Dad? I'm keeping my baby and nothing you, or anyone else for that matter, says or do can make me change my mind." Bella told him fiercely and I could see the tears in her eyes; she was crying because she was angry.

"Bella, you can't have a baby, think of all the things that you'd have to give up. You won't be able to do all of the things you've wanted to do. Like go to college, or go on that one trip to London during the summer you were planning." Peter said, folding his arms across his chest.

"I know that! And that's not true, I will be able to go to college, just not right now, and who cares about London now?" She asked. "I'm still keeping my baby, you can try to convince me all you want to, but you'd be wasting your breath." She added. _That's my girl!_ I thought, once Bella had her mind made up, very rarely was anyone able to convince her to not do what she decided.

"Well then, I'm sorry to say this, I want you out of the house by the end of the week." Charlie said gruffly, standing and walking out of the kitchen with Peter following soon after, leaving Carlisle, Esme, Bella and I shocked. I shook my head, anger coursing through my veins and I immediately looked at Bella who was holding back tears. I pulled her to my chest and held her to me.

"It's going to be okay Bella; you can come stay with us." I looked at my parents to make sure it was okay. They quickly nodded their heads and came to stand by us.

"Of course you can, you already feel part of the family, and this'll just make it more permanent." Esme told her, smoothing down her hair.

"Are you sure?" She asked softly, looking at them, while I rolled my eyes. For some reason Bella has never been able to see herself clearly, she was always questioning why I was with her. She saw herself as plain, with her brown hair, chocolate eyes, and small stature, I saw her as beautiful, she was perfect in my eyes. But, I still couldn't believe Charlie would do that to his own daughter and I wondered how Renee was going to handle the news.

"Bella, you practically live at our house, so, yes, we're very sure. It'll be a pleasure to have you there." Carlisle said, smiling and giving me a look that said 'I'm proud of you'.

Bella nodded. "Thank you both so much." She said, and I saw tears going down her cheeks. "I'm going to go pack." She said stepping out of my arms and walking out of the kitchen up to her room.

"Carlisle Cullen, I can't believe you knew of this already and didn't tell me!" Esme said, turning and glaring at her husband, you could see the playful look in her eyes so you know she wasn't really mad. "You didn't seem surprised or shocked when you heard the news, so I figured you must've already known. I trust you had a good reason." She said, smiling now.

"I did, Edward and I had a talk earlier, and he told me. I'm sorry, dear, but I was sworn to secrecy." Carlisle replied, grinning and giving me a wink. I shook my head at my parents, exasperated. I was used to their usual banters. Even after all the years they've been married, they were still in love with each other. I hoped that happened with Bella and me.

"Hey, where is everyone? I swear it's like freaking Deadwood in here." Charlotte Whitlock, Bella's best friend and Peter's longtime girlfriend, said walking in the kitchen. She stopped when she saw us here. "What did I miss and what is Bella not telling me?" She asked, looking at us suspiciously.

"I'll let her tell you, she's upstairs in her room." I said, she nodded, flashed us a smile and went running up the stairs.

"OH. MY. GOD! This is SO excitin'!" We heard Charlotte shout. I chuckled, that was exactly the type of reaction I was expecting from her, Charlotte was a funny person to be around, and she didn't judge anyone for anything. She just wants her friends and family to be happy and content with their life. She supports you in any decision you decide to make and tells you to stick with it, if it's what you really want. "YOUR DAD DID WHAT!?!?! I'M GOING TO KICK HIS AND PETER'S FUCKING ASSES!" She yelled.

Go Charlotte. I thought.

"I'm going to go see if Bella needs help, we'll come get her bed and any other heavier things tomorrow." Esme said, walking out of the kitchen. I just shook my head, while a good idea just popped in my head. Hopefully if Bella agreed to it, there wouldn't be any need to get her bed tomorrow.

BPOV:

I couldn't believe my dad was kicking me out. I thought, out of both of my parents, HE would be the one to actually help me through everything, it wasn't like I was planning on living here all through my pregnancy, just for a little while until Edward and I figured out what we were going to do. I was surprised when Peter didn't actually punch Edward in the face, and I was hurt when he followed Dad out of the kitchen, out of anyone, I wanted his approval, well, not really approval, but I wanted to know that he still loved me. The rational part of me did know that he, and my dad, still loved me, but I was hurting really bad.

I wiped my eyes when I felt a few tears slip out of my eyes, I hated that I was crying so much today, I hated crying period. I tried not to do it at all, but sometimes I couldn't help it. Especially if I was angry, it was like my tear ducts were wired to my anger or something.

I shook my head and continued on packing and a few minutes later Charlotte, my best friend, came bursting into my room.

"What's going on and why am I just now being informed?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips and tapping her foot against the floor.  
"Okay, before I tell, just let me say in my defense the only reason why I didn't inform you yet is because I had to tell mine and Edwards' family first and I was going to tell everyone else tomorrow or the next day." I told her.

Everyone else being our other friends, Jasper Whitlock, Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale, and Emmett McCarty. They were good friends of ours and they were dating each other. It was Jasper and Alice and Rosalie and Emmett. Jasper was actually Peter's best friend and Charlottes twin brother. He was cool, and could always make you feel better when you needed it. He and Charlotte and their family moved here from Texas when we were in the first grade, and a year later we met Emmett and Alice. Alice was like a freaking pixie, she was short and had spiky black hair and her eyes were awesome, she had the clearest blue eyes you've ever seen, she was extremely hyper and LOVED to shop. If she could, I'm sure she would live in the mall in Seattle. And she had this weird thing where she was pretty much able to know when things were about to happen.

Rosalie was actually my cousin, she was nice to you if she liked you, but if you ever messed with her or her friends and family, it could very well be the last thing you ever do. She was gorgeous with her blond hair and her eyes reminded me of the Pacific Ocean the one time I had been there when I was forced to visit Renee in California. Despite her 'Barbie' doll looks, she loved messing around with cars, that's why she and Emmett made such a good couple. Emmett was like another brother to me, whenever Peter couldn't 'protect' me or anything, Emmett would, sometimes so would Jasper, but that was only if I really needed it.

"So, what's going on?!" Charlotte asked impatiently, shifting her weight from one foot to the next.

"I'm pregnant." I said, knowing that I wouldn't have to worry about a negative reaction from her.

And I was right she squealed and launched herself at me, almost making me fall.

"OH. MY. GOD! This is SO excitin'" She shouted, her and Jasper never managed to lose their southern accents, it was awesome, all of us usually teased them about it, but we're the only one's who get to. If anyone else does it, they're in trouble. "Hey, why are you packing?" She asked, looking and finally noticing what I was doing.

"Well, after Charlie found out, he wanted me to give it up for adoption and I told him I couldn't do that and then he told me to be out by the end of the week. And of course Peter went and agreed with him because he tried to convince me to do the adoption as well and followed him out when he left." I said, feeling the despair wash over me as I remembered my father's disappointed look on his face.

"YOUR DAD DID WHAT!?!?! I'M GOING TO KICK HIS AND PETER'S FUCKING ASSES!" She yelled. I actually had to cover my ears up for that one.

"Sheesh, do you have to be so loud, I don't think the people down in Oregon could hear you." I told, grinning. That was what I loved about Charlotte. Even though she was dating my brother, she said our friendship would always come first, and at the beginning I told her I would understand if she would rather side with Peter if it came down to it, but she just gave me this 'Are you fucking stupid?' look and told me with conviction 'Chicks before Dicks.'

"Sorry, but I just can't believe that your dad would do that. I mean, I would totally expect it from your mom, but not Charlie. He's always been the cool guy, now he's just being a bitch!" She said, and I couldn't help but laugh out loud at that. I don't think I've ever heard someone call my dad a bitch. "Where are you going to go? You can totally stay with us; I'll share my room with you and your little bundle of joy." She said, and I pulled her into a hug.

"I love you so much, that's why you're my best friend. And thanks for the offer, but, Edward and his parents said that I can stay with them. So I'm going to take them up on that offer." I said, pulling back and giving her a small smile.

"That's so sweet! I'll help you pack I'm sure you're wanting to get out of her as soon as possible." Charlotte said as my door opened again and Esme walked in.

"Bella, I think all you would need right now is your clothes, and any books you want to take, we can come back for the bigger things either tomorrow or the next day." She told me, I smiled my thanks and nodded.

"Okay, I think, for the most part, I'm pretty much done, so we can leave soon." I told her, not wanting to be here any longer than I had to be. Thank God it was Spring Break and I had a week off from school to get used to everything.

"I'll go tell the guys and have them help bring your bags out to the car." She said, walking back out.

Forty-five minutes later my stuff, minus the big things, was in both Edwards Volvo and Carlisle's Mercedes.

"I'll call you when I get to the house with information about where we're going to tell everyone about the news." I said to Charlotte as she got in her Volkswagen Bug.

"Alright, talk to you tomorrow, love you!" She said, driving off. I waved and turned to walk over to the Volvo, before I could take another step, however, Edward swept me up bridal style and carried me towards the car.

"Edward!" I yelped in surprise, quickly wrapping my arms around his neck. He just chuckled. "Put me down, now!" I said, trying to look stern, but, the smile that was making its way on my face probably blew my façade.

"Nope." He said, giving me a sweet kiss and opening up the passenger door and depositing me in the seat and buckling me up. Carlisle and Esme were already gone.

Soon we were off. It wasn't long before Edward had brought up a question I myself had just been wondering.

"I have a question for you, and you can completely and totally say no to it, but, I just thought I'd ask." He began and I waited for him to go on. "Would you want to stay with me, in my room? I mean, if you don't want to, that's okay, I figured that it would be nice for us to share a room, and it's big enough to where we can have the baby's crib, bassinette, changing table, dresser, and everything else in there as well." He said, and I gave him the biggest smile ever, grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze.

"I would love to, Edward." I told him.

**Well, here is chapter two. I hope you all like it and I thank you all who reviewed. I hope I cleared up some confusion for this story. This chapter is named after Simple Plan's "Everytime".  
**


End file.
